No Regrets
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Kamui was in love with Kouka, his mother. Soon he would be leaving Rakuyou, his home, as a new member of the Harusame Pirates. Before he left, he wanted her to know of his feelings for her. He wanted no regrets...


Several years have passed since Kouka, the wife of Umibouzou and the mother of Kamui and Kagura, had recovered from her sickness.

Although Kouka was his mother, Kamui had always desired her to be his lover. She was the most attractive lady that he had ever set eyes upon. HIs mom had the most stunning curves, her gorgeous bust which strained against her dress would drive him crazy with yearning every day. Her braided vermillion colored hair was pristine in presentation. The woman who had given him birth seemed as if she would eternally remain in the peak of her womanhood.

Often in recent months Kamui found himself catching a brief look at her in different states of dress. He had been mesmerized with the white silk dress. The scarlet gown that she wore was another of his favourites. He loved how it split up at the edge, exposing her well-defined firm slender legs.

The images had been reflected on numerous times over in his head. Kamui had arrived at the point where his impulses and yearnings had come to the peak. Something had to be carried out to release himself of the distress he held in him. There was the only possible conclusion that he could think for himself. It was the most natural want that a man could ever experience. It was the deep affection of a man for a woman.

His mom Kouka had never shown anything or behaved in any way which could be considered as her feeling a mutual attraction to him at any phase in his life. His thoughts of adoration for her were self-seeking and guided by his own desire.

His mom was there for him and his younger sister all throughout their childhood and she made sure that his and Kagura's upbringing was the equivalent to the best that any mom could be expected to give to their kids.

He and his sister were certainly blessed but here he was eighteen years of age and soon to embark as a new member of the Harusame Pirates which would lead to a destination hundreds of miles away from Rakuyou, his home, and his only thought at the moment was of how to initiate a impassioned encounter with the female, who had gifted him his life, before he was to depart.

A confession of this significance could not simply be uttered. It was not the type of subject matter that could not be talked over with other people either. As he tried to think of the most impactful way of doing it, playing in his head was also the implications of what would happen if he took action without thinking and of the greatest worry to him was the utter suffering he could give to his mom emotionally. All these elements with each other truly did make for some soul searching. The other element that worried him was what his dad or even Kagura would think if they ever came to know. It would certainly mark the breakdown of their family if he was to distress his mom with this type of revelation.

Aside from those all he could ponder about was his desire to have his mom as his lover. To have her recline with him on her bed that she shared contentedly with his dad. To make him feed on her bosoms in an attempt to relive the experiences that they shared all those years ago when he was first born. That was what he wished for more than anything else. That intimacy to be experienced once again except this time he hoped to include the component of lovers into their bond. Kamui wished for her to be aware that he had grown up and that the time she spent shaping her son into a man had paid off. He wished for her to understand first hand what it was that she produced. He desired for his mom to think that it was a task excellently done on her part.

With less than a week to leave till his departure Kamui had really little time on his side. He realized in his heart that there would never be a moment when this topic could be brought up comfortably. He understood that if he was going to do it he would need to be straightforward with her and attempt to persuade her of his sincerity and of what it was that she meant to him. Only then could he ever truly have a prospect at attaining what it was he had underwent all those years dreaming of. To take action on one's yearnings was more effortlessly said than done. He could attest to that.

His mom was at the sitting room by herself at that precise moment. He had a chance now if he was courageous enough. He could sense his heartbeat frequency increase twofold within a second the moment his thoughts drifted to how her reaction would be when he revealed to her how he felt. He felt his heartbeat speed up some more when he rose up and strolled in the direction of his room door. It was reasonable to say that he was just nearly prepared to get a heart attack when he approach the sitting room and had to stand still for a few minutes so that he could summon his confidence and contemplate once more what it was that he was going to do.

Coolheadedness was absent at the most significant of moments and the terror that he experienced on his way to the sitting room was not similar to anything he had ever felt before or since. The most astonishing awareness for him was that he was feeling bolder as the seconds passed by. He had yearned for this moment for such a long time and he was soon to act on it. Surely that had to be a good thing.

Kamui found his mother seated down upon going in the sitting room. Glancing up Kouka greeted him, "Hi dear, what have you been up to?"

He thought to himself again about what it was that he was going to do and came to the conclusion that he would forever regret this chance if he did not go through with it. So Kamui started.

"Kaa-san, I have to speak with you."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
